


Yule: Ray

by BradyGirl_12



Series: The Wheel Of The Year (Poetry) [6]
Category: due South
Genre: Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Holidays, Love Poems, M/M, Male Slash, Pagan Festivals, Paganism, Poetry, Prose Poem, Romance, Series: The Wheel Of The Year Poetry, Sex, Sexual Content, Slash, Wicca, Winter, Yule, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1998-01-18
Updated: 1998-01-18
Packaged: 2018-11-10 10:20:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11125131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BradyGirl_12/pseuds/BradyGirl_12
Summary: Ray never could resist that white sweater of Benny's!  Originally posted 1/18/98. This poem is a sequel toYule: Benny.





	Yule: Ray

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this poem was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. Original pseudonym: Gilda Lily.
> 
>  ***Rated NC-17 for m/m sex.** Comments may be sent to  
>  jeanniemarie@sprintmail.com.
> 
>  
> 
> (c) December 5, 1997

Aah, I love  
Sitting here  
By the fire  
After a good meal.  
Dief sighs,  
And I touch his fur.  


The fresh, outdoorsy  
Scent of our tree  
Tickles my nose.  
It smells like Benny:  
Clean, fresh, and pure. 

I open one eye  
And see him gazing  
Into the fire.  
Thinking of home?  
I hope he considers  
That me.  
Still, he must miss  
the vast, endless snows,  
And biting-cold winds.  
I know it's in his blood.  
Goddess,  
He looks gorgeous  
In the fire's glow!  
It should be illegal  
To look so scrumptious  
In human form.  


The firelight plays  
In soft, brown hair  
Shining golden in  
The blaze's heat.  


Oh, Benny-love.  


He looks at me  
And I run my tongue  
Across my lips,  
Delighted at  
His rosy blush.  
Red suits him.  


I claim my place  
Beside him, and claim  
His mouth as well.  
Oh, Goddess,  
Always grant me  
His precious love.  
As I probe deeper  
And he moans against me,  
I know Heaven.  


My hands slide up  
Warm skin  
Beneath the sweater  
I love so much.  
He's trembling,  
My touch bringing  
His nipples alive  
And I lower him  
To lay beneath me.  


He smells so good,  
I can't get enough  
As my face rubs  
Over piney skin.  
I pull down his pants,  
His legs parting,  
And my cock seeks  
Him out,  
Thrusting deep and hard.  
Little cries music  
To my ears  
As the fire crackles  
And our passion flares.  


My greatest gift  
From a loving Goddess.  


I've opened my present  
And taken pleasure  
In what's inside  
A most beautiful  
Package  
And now  
It's Benny's turn  
To pull on the bow  
And let the wrapping fall  
To reveal hidden treasures.  


Blessed Yule. 

* * *


End file.
